Yamcha
How Yamcha joined the Tourney A former desert bandit, Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most gifted Humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. However, by the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he is largely outclassed by both his allies and their enemies, and eventually retires from fighting. His blood type is O. After the battle against Majin Buu ended in Z Fighter victory, Yamcha retired to be a baseball player. He soon heard rumors of a girl named Koshosho holding a dating fighting contest. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yamcha has his hands positioned like wolf claws. After the announcer calls his name Yamcha does two wolf-like slaps as the camera zooms, then says "I'll fry you!" Special Moves Kamehameha (Neutral) Yamcha charges up and fires a blue beam of energy while crying, "Kamehame-HA!" It hits multiple times and takes up a lot of horizontal space on the stage. Wolf Fang Fist (Side) Yamcha poses like a wolf, then moves forward doing two wolf-like swipes. Pressing B rapidly, Yamcha can continue the barrage until he finishes with a spreading swipe. B can also be held to charge the first hit. Wolf Fang Kick (Up) Yamcha crouches then flies into the air with three kicks like a wolf. Pressing B rapildy, Yamcha can continue for four more kicks. Ki Blast Thrust (Down) Yamcha focuses his ki into his right fist, then charges toward the opponent with an ki-enhanced punch. Neo Wolf Fang Fist (Hyper Smash) With more control of his ki, Yamcha can increase the power of his physical attacks, landing devastating blows on his opponent in rapid succession that can leave his victims battered and bruised. Spirit Ball (Final Smash) Yamcha holds his right open palm up while holding his left hand on it saying "Let me show you my ultimate technique!" He then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. He then says "You ready!?" and slings it at the opponent while announcing the Final Smash's name. If hit, Yamcha guides the ball with his index and middle finger together, hitting the opponent six times. He then slings it down with "This'll finish you!" then the Spirit Ball knocks the opponent away. Bonus Costumes longhairyamcha.jpg|Long Hair Yamcha YamchaS5.png|Bandit Yamcha YamchaBaseballEp10.png|Baseball Yamcha Long Hair Yamcha Yamcha's first Bonus Costume is his long-haired appearance before he trimmed it. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Yamcha. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've grown back Yamcha's long hair! Fascinating!" Then, highlight Yamcha and press Minus once. Bandit Yamcha Yamcha's second Bonus Costume is his bandit costume, back when he was originally an enemy of Goku. To unlock, one must complete Hit the Fire Barrels level 1 with Yamcha. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Yamcha's bandit days may be over, but he still looks good in that Bonus Costume!" Then, highlight Yamcha and press Minus twice. Baseball Yamcha Yamcha's third Bonus Costume is his baseball costume, when he retired to become a Taitans baseball player once. To unlock, one must fight Sol Dae Rokker in Classic Mode with Yamcha and win. After the boss's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Batter up, folks! Yamcha's coming out to play in his baseball costume!" Then, highlight Yamcha and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Yamcha does four four-like swipes saying "See my Wolf Fang Fist?!" then poses with his arms out. #Yamcha howls like a wolf, then sets his hands to his side saying "That's a little taste of my Wolf Fang Fist!" #Yamcha spins doing wolf-like swipes, then does a wolf-like scratch and an upper swipe saying "Hey, who's the man?!" On-Screen Appearance Yamcha runs in like a wolf and says "Yeah, watch this for I'm gonna win!" Trivia *Yamcha's rival is Motochika Chosokabe's concubine and former rival, Koshosho, while his second rival is the Arendelle Snow Quenn, Elsa. *Yamcha shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Vegeta, Gama, Piccolo, Recoome, Burter, Combot and King Vegeta. *Yamcha shares his Japanese voice actor with Amuro Ray (including all his Mobile Suits) and Sabo. *Yamcha shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Kwame, Kyoya Izayoi, Akira Otoishi, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon and Tien Shinhan. *Yamcha shares his German voice actor with Templeton, Bloopy, Nyeve and Victor von Gerdenheim. *Yamcha shares his Arabic voice actor with Beastman, Ghiaccio, Duo Lon and Bason. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume